For My Daughter
by SomethingFace
Summary: S5 Just before they goes to save Dawn, Buffy thinks things over. ARish


**Title-** For My Daughter  
**Author-** SomethingFace  
**Pairings-** Implied B/A  
**Rating-** PG -13  
**Disclaimers-** The plot's mine, nothing else…  
**Summary- **S5 Just before they goes to save Dawn, Buffy thinks things over. AR-ish

**Author's Note:** An idea I've had for long. First, it was supposed to be a long story, with everything Season 5-ish in it, but I changed my mind. If you guys like it, there'll probably come a sequel. Oh, and it's in Buffy POV.

And yeah, I know I'm supposed to be working on Guardian, but this is my months, so I decide. Ooo, right, I forgot to tell you all :) My birthday's the 1th September, so now, I'm 14 years old, which is just yay!

* * *

_"She has her. That psycho God from bitch-demension has my little Dawnie. Yeah, like she's mine anyway. So much stuff have happend, and I don't know if I can deal._

_I look at her, and I see him. They didn't just made her from me, they made her from both of us – we made her. Together._

_I had no idea that could happend. Well, actually, I had no idea any of it happened until Dawn showed me about a month later. There were dreams, and flashbacks, of us together. Me and my Angel, kissing and eating Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip ice-cream._

_And I know this doesn't even make sense. So I'm just going to tell you everything, pour everything down into you. Then, maybe tonight, when we attack Glory, I'll be ready. I can face her, and I can win, and I can save Dawn._

_Angel came to Sunnydale behind my back. One of his friends had a vision about me in trouble, and he, always trying to save me and being the hero, couldn't help but come here. When I found out, I was really pissed. And kinda hurt, I guess. I mean, we dated for almost three years, then he leaves me, and when he swings back in he doesn't even say hello._

_So I went after him._

_L.A. The City of Angels. Litterly. So I came, I did my small speech I'd been nervous about even since I left home. And the next thing I know, we're being attacked, and I'm lying on top of him. So we go hunting, and then we split up. And he… well, he fights the demon alone, and becomes human doing it._

_You see, the thing about Angel, always was that he was a vampire. The little curse had made him good, but then again, there was this stupid loop-hole, which made him go bad again, and, well, chaos issues. But when he was human, it weren't…_

_But he couldn't fight. I remember that feeling, I really do. My eighteenth birthday, remember? And Angel never wanted me to die, so he turned back the day. I didn't remember anything, just the speech, the demon, and Angel killing it._

_Until a month later, when I found out that I was pregnant._

_My baby, my own little baby, kept showing me these pictures, dreams. Of me, and my Angel. The gang was… well, shocked is a bit too lame to discribe it. But Willow was happy, and Tara too. Anya doesn't really understand anything of it, so she was smiling the hole time I told them. Xander threw up (so typical of him) and Giles just smiled._

_My mom was hell worse. We screamed at each others for hours, before we finally broke down and just cried together. I've never seen her breaking down like that. Okey, I've seen her breaking down but… you get what I'm saying._

_And it was a girl. A beautiful little girl. My daughter. Angels and my wonderful, lovely daughter. But I didn't tell him. I couldn't bear myself to do that. I never told the others who the father was. I think Willow knew anyways. The way I smiled when I talked about my baby – best friends always know, don't they?_

_And I named her Dawn Kathleen. Dawn, because she was my dawn, someone who would change my life to the better. And Kathleen, after Angel's sister. Remember when I and Willow nicked the file on Angel from Giles? I found out quite a bit about him back then. He never said anything about his family himself, probably because his demon killed them._

_Then… I don't know what happened. Riley, he was my boyfriend a while… I guess he was jealous. He told one of his friends, Graham, and his 'friend' took Dawn. Mom was supposed to watch her, because I was patrolling with Riley. And made her believe they were friends, and took my baby._

_Dawn, she grew up faster then anyone else. Three months, actually. You see, Graham didn't keep her long. Baby of the Slayer… he sold her, to a guy who came from a hell-demension. I found out where the portal was, and reached there just in time for seeing them jump through it._

_Three months later, Dawn came back as a teenager. So much like him, my Angel. So much like her father…_

_We had alot of issues. Most of them being the fact that I was with Riley, not Angel, when I didn't even love him. Funny fact, that even if my daughter hadn't grown up with me, she still knew me. So, I broke up with him, and he went back to Iwona._

_And then, I met Glory. Dawn's from the beginning a key to a hell demension, a ball of green energy. A powersforce so strong I couldn't even begin to understand. The monks, they who made her human, took what they needed from me and Angel in the Forgotten Day, and made me pregnant. And I'm so grateful for that._

_My mother died. And Angel came. Still, I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him that we created life together, that my little Dawn was his. And he didn't notice. How could he, anyway?_

_And now, Glory has Dawn. She has my baby. And I just know, that tonight'll be my last battle. I just know. For my daughter. Everything for my daughter."_

I put the dairy back, and shook my head to clear my thoughts. Sometimes, things like this is so hard to do. I remember baby Dawn, giggeling up at me. Then I remember broody teenage Dawny, just after she came back from whatever hell-demension she was in. And I just know I love her.

And as I stand on the tower, and I look in her eyes… I just know, that this is right. This is my destiny, to save my Dawn. Because I love her.

"Dawn, the hardest thing, in this world, is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."

* * *

_Buffy Anne Summers  
__1981-2001  
__Beloved Mother, Devoted Friend  
__She saved the world,  
__A lot_

Dawn put down her flowers, staring at her mothers grave. The funeral had been anything but easy, and she hated the fact that she was never about to see her again.

"I'm sorry", she whispered softly. "I love you."

Someone carefully knocked her on the shoulder, and she turned around to see Willow stand there. "Dawn, are you done? I-I mean, can we go?"

Dawn cast another look at the gravestone, before she nodded. "Yeah. I'm done."

She was ready to meet her father.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think about it? I like the idea, but I'm not really sure it turned out well. Sorry for the misspelling ;) 


End file.
